The following described invention has been described in my Disclosure Document No. 224,594, filed Apr. 13, 1989.
The present invention relates to a system for recovering exhaust gas energy from an internal combustion engine and a method for utilizing the exhaust gas energy to contribute to the forward motion and operation of electrical accessories.
It is well known that the internal combustion engine discards a great deal of its energy as waste. Various methods have been proposed for recovering the exhaust gas energy in order to attempt to use that energy to recover the lost power. Some methods of recovering the lost energy have been described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,409.
In the method shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,409, the exhaust from the exhaust system of the internal combustion engine powers a turbine which runs an A.C. generator and an A.C. motor for utilization of the exhaust energy. This method is highly inefficient.